


Teacher

by msmarycrawley



Category: Music RPF, Spice Girls
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Gay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmarycrawley/pseuds/msmarycrawley
Summary: Geri lets it slip that she'd never achieved an orgasm and Mel B is more than happy to get hands-on and give her some pointers.
Relationships: Melanie Brown/Geri Halliwell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely based off of this excellent [ Teleanor fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637226) and an old tweet of Geri's that I found where she said she experienced her first big orgasm when she was in her 30s. I decided to move that date down a bit. Here it is, my first Meri fic and it is very gay and very NSFW. Enjoy.

"Do you remember your first boyfriend?" Mel B said, flouncing around the room without any sense of direction or purpose. The other girls were away-at the beach, or seeing their parents or something, Geri couldn't really remember-and it was just the two of them for a while. A recipe for either disaster or the best time of her life, depending on their respective moods.

Geri barely looks up from the magazine she was flipping through on the living room couch. "Yes, it wasn't that long ago." She didn't get into any relationships at a young age. 

"What was he like?" Mel B says, suddenly crouching right by her face, so close Geri can smell her breath and she thinks she might go into cardiac arrest. "Oh my god," She sits up, wildly clutching at her chest. "Can you not do that?" Mel doesn't really respond beyond giving her an apologetic grin, which she should have expected. Not much fazed her. 

"Why," Geri pauses to shake her arm out and fix her hair. She had moved so fast she thought she might have pulled something. "Do you want to know about my first boyfriend?"

"I dunno. I'm bored." Mel B replies from the floor, resting her head on the couch and prodding a finger at Geri's leg. She looks up at her with those big brown eyes and Geri knows this would not be a magazine reading day. Not that she was complaining. 

"Want me to tell you about mine?" Mel jerks back and stands up again, starting to walk around the couch on tiptoes like she's on a tightrope. Geri gestures towards her vaguely in an act of compliance, which was pointless because Mel was lost in her own world and wouldn't have cared what Geri thought. "He was real nice," she starts. "We weren't actually dating seriously but we pretended like we were a lot older than we were. I think we were like, what, 12? 13? We would always hold hands and make out in weird places." 

Geri waits for her to keep talking until she realizes that might have been the extent to Mel's story. "Is that all?" She asks, just to make sure. She pulls her feet up onto the couch cushion and leans over the armrest, lazily holding an arm out for Mel to grab when she came back around to her in that weird walk she was doing. Mel was always moving. 

"Sort of," the brunette replies, holding onto her hand firmly and raising it up into the air. She keeps walking around the couch, not letting go until Geri has to herself so she doesn't dislocate her shoulder. "I saw someone that looked like him the other day when I was out and it reminded me of him. And the past, I guess." Mel stops suddenly and Geri sits up slightly. "How do you know it wasn't him?" Mel turns and hops down next to her, causing them both to jump a little.

"I don't know, it could have been. I don't want to keep seeing the same people." She puts an arm around Geri's shoulder and she leans into it, lolling her head in Mel's direction. She looked sort of melancholic, which was strange. "We're gonna make it, Mel." Geri says quietly. The other girl grins. "I know. So until then, tell me about your boyfriend." Geri laughs incredulously. All hints of the mood she was in two seconds ago had passed. One of the many things Geri admired about Mel was her ability to adapt.

"Well," Geri sighs and puts an arm around her friend's waist. "There's not much to say. He was a nice guy, but it never would have worked out. He wasn't a dreamer. Or much of a thinker at all, really." She didn't really want to talk about men when she was with Mel. Somehow it felt like the wrong thing to do, especially when they were alone without the other girls. Geri looks over to see Mel nodding very seriously, which was cute. Without a single change in her expression, she follows up with, "Could he make you come?"

Geri lets out a whoop of surprise and nearly keels over in silent laughter, opening her eyes just enough to see Mel holding her arms up in confusion. "What? That's a dealbreaker for me." After a moment, she exhales loudly and retains her composure, turning her whole body to face Mel. "That was so fucking random. That came out of nowhere. Are you serious? 'Could he make you come?' You're too much."

"Well? Could he?" Mel implores, raising her voice in what sounded like frustration but that Geri knew was more impatience than anything else. Geri shakes her head. "Oh, I'm sorry." "Don't be," she pats the brunette's leg reassuringly. "I've actually never..." 

And then she stops, wondering if she should even tell her this or why it mattered. 

"Never what? Orgasmed?" Mel B was on full alert now, her expression both a mixture of concern and curiosity. Geri sighed. "No," she says. "But I've always made do." She knew this was a can of worms she couldn't close even if she tried. Everyone knew how important sex was to Mel, which was made crystal clear in her response to Geri's revelation.

"This is a tragedy. I mean, seriously. You don't know what you're missing, girl. You really don't. I gotta help you, I can teach you. Do you want a vibrator I have? You can borrow it anytime. Listen, Geri-" she's grabbing onto her arm like it's a lifeboat and still talking a mile a minute and Geri doesn't know how to feel or what to say. Sex was just not a big part of her life and it never had been. Sure it was fun, but it wasn't everything to her. Mel, evidently, did not feel the same way towards the subject.

"First of all," Geri finally says, waving her off. "I am not sharing your _vibrator._ That's disgusting. EVEN if you clean it off. I don't care how many times." Geri could see Mel starting to say something out of the corner of her eye and watched carefully as she closed her mouth shut in defeat. The communal vibrator idea was out of the question, which, frankly, Geri did not think was at all unreasonable of her. "And second of all," she continued, because it was very important that she hit this point home, "I do pleasure myself. And it works. I'm not, like, not doing anything, you know?"

"Sure, cool, fine, whatever. You're just not getting the best pleasure there is," Mel B shoots back, her arms crossed in defiance. For whatever reason, she cared deeply about this and seemed to be taking it very personally. Geri wasn't sure if it was sweet or weird. Probably both. 

"Alright, no vibrator. Maybe I could buy one for you but...." She suddenly sits up, straightening out her back, and Geri could tell she had a plan forming. "Listen, how about this. why don't I show you myself, or teach you or something? Girls do it better than guys anyway. What about that, Geri?" Mel cocks her head and looks at her intensely. The other woman stares back, considering what she just said and wondering if it meant what she thought it did. _Did she just ask if she could fuck me?_

* * *

It was kind of an open secret that Mel B had crushes on all of the girls, or was at the very least attracted to them on some level. Nobody really cared because she never acted on it in a major way, even though Victoria was a little uneasy about how affectionate she was with her. Geri didn't give any of it much attention, she always figured her and Vic used to have a brief thing when they all first met but it didn't lead to any tension in the group. They had plenty of problems, but not because of Mel's sex drive. But now... Sometimes Geri thought Mel flirted with her, and maybe she even flirted back. They had also kissed a few times-always when drunk-but they still kissed. It was very weird and confusing and Geri didn't know what to do about it and now she was offering to fuck her. 

She didn't know how long she stared at her friend for but it was long enough for Mel to catch onto her thought process. 

"Jesus Christ, Geri. Not like that." Mel B thundered, snapping the other girl out of her cloud of inner turmoil. "We'll wear bathing suits or something, ya pervert. It'll all be very clinical, I promise. Very scientific. I just want to show you so you can do it yourself. Relax." She clapped a hand on her shoulder forcefully. 

Geri laughs nervously because it's all she can think to do in the moment. She was relieved...except, was she? She honestly couldn't tell and it was bothering her. It was hard to imagine that this wouldn't mean something for both of them. Mel B searches her face for any signs of agreement and finds none. She looks down and up again, determined not to give up. Geri watches as a smile grows on her face that is anything but scientific. She knows that smile very well.

"Wanna do it right now? It's not like we have anything else going on. Unless you still want to pretend you're reading." 

Geri raised her eyebrows, choosing to ignore that last remark. "Where?" She still wasn't prepared to entertain the idea, but she was curious as to what Mel was thinking.

"In the tub," she says with conviction. "I'll put some music on and get wine or some shit."

Geri nods slowly. "And what about the other girls? What if they come back?" Mel just shrugs nonchalantly. "So they come back. We can lock the door. Besides, you can always blame me if something goes wrong."

She was already planning on doing that but it was nice to hear Mel say it anyway.

"Listen," she continues, clasping her hands underneath her chin in a prayer motion. "I wanna do this for you. Honestly."

Geri regards the situation. Here was Mel B, her closest friend, asking if she can teach her how to masturbate correctly-how to orgasm and make her feel good. She was a beautiful woman-she knew that the second she saw her-so it wasn't like this was at all a hardship. Was there any way she could say no?

* * *

They're in the bathtub no less than 20 minutes after they had the initial conversation. What Mel B wants, she gets. 

"Try to relax. Imagine you're in the greatest place in the world. Like, the nicest tropical beach. Just keep thinking about that," she says, running her hands along the arms of her friend. Geri's on top of her with her legs splayed out awkwardly. It's kind of a haphazard position, but neither of them mind.

Geri nods and closes her eyes, attempting to do what she tells her. The only thing she can really think about is Mel's hands touching her, very very slowly, wrapping her arms around her waist in one minute, around her chest, and then massaging her shoulders the next. She can feel Mel's breasts pressed tightly against her back and her head positioned against hers. "Got it?" Mel murmurs into her ear in a quiet voice, which surprised Geri because she usually had problems regulating it. She really was taking this seriously. "Yeah," Geri lies. It was very, very hard to think of anything better than this.

Geri feels the brunette nod as she wordlessly takes Geri's hand into her own and guides them both down to her pelvis. "We're gonna start slow." She places both of their hands right at the start of her bikini line and gradually moves downward, pressing Geri's fingers against the bathing suit and encouraging her to rub. So she does, and feels Mel's fingers brush against her own, hovering just above her with every stroke. It feels pleasant and she doesn't know how long this goes on for until Mel takes matters into her own hands-literally. "You have to get a rhythm, and keep improving on it." She gently moves Geri's fingers aside and presses down deeper, feeling the bathing suit move inward. Geri arches her back a little and Mel squeezes her arm with her free hand in acknowledgment. The water sloshes as Mel moves her middle finger up and down the length of her, careful not to push too hard yet.  
Geri, feeling a little bold and a little impatient, presses both of their hands down hard and interrupts her flow. She feels Mel smile underneath her.

Mel takes her free hand away from Geri's arm and hooks it around her chest in a way that felt protective, steadying them both. The next sensation Geri feels is her friends other hand back at the top of her pelvis, keeping it flat and unmoving as she traveled it underneath her bikini. She didn't think she would do it, and she was happy that she did. Mel reached her hair and makes a soft, delicate sound like she was glad it was there that was decidedly unscientific. "That's nice, Geri," the brunette breathed as she ran her fingers through it aimlessly, rolling her wrist around, making little swirling motions and tickling her with the palm of her hand. Now she was enjoying herself too, and Geri was instantly aroused at the thought. Mel moved her hand to the dip where her pelvis met her leg, holding a finger there while her thumb continued to explore. It felt so nice that Geri leaned back into her a little too hard and her foot moved away from the edge of the tub. Much to her disappointment, Mel B stopped momentarily to carefully and very firmly put her leg back into the right spot. "You have to stay open," she said, and whether it was meant for her own pleasure or Geri's was anyone's guess. She was so nurturing and calm, but so dominant. Geri couldn't have been in better hands.

"That's nice." Mel B repeats as she regains her previous position. She peruses through her pubic hair a little while longer and lifted her head up, concentrating with her eyes shut. Geri attempts to look back as best as she could. "I thought this was supposed to be for me?" Mel glances at her out of the corner of her eye and smirks. "Sorry," she says, suddenly shoving her fingers inside of her and making Geri moan. "Guess you're done with slow time."

She moved quickly now because Geri had interrupted her and she wanted to make her pay. She felt two fingers make their way to her clit, one lightly touching it while the other moved furiously inward. The water pulsated around them in harmony. Geri gripped Mel's arm with both hands and pressed her chin against her gorgeous skin as she tried to look down at what Mel was doing-she was still holding her in a tight grip. When Mel felt her strain against her, she instantly stopped and moved her hand to the other woman's forehead, pushing her back hard and still never letting go of her chest. Geri gasped, her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe how turned on she was. 

Mel moved slightly so that Geri could see her from her position and smiled sweetly like the little angel they both knew she wasn't. "I want you to learn, but I'm the professor so you gotta let me work on you and do what I please." Without so much as a thought or a warning, she stuck a finger down Geri's throat, who sucked on it instantly and grabbed her hand with both of hers. Mel chucked as Geri fervently swished her tongue all around her finger-she didn't even have to move. Once she felt like she had enough, she pulled it out in one swift motion and a pop sound followed. "Now do what I just did. But start slow."

So that's what Geri did. She slid two fingers inside of herself under Mel's watchful eyes and started moving them repetitively, occasionally stopping to work on other parts of her body while Mel nodded in approval. She kept moving her legs involuntarily and Mel pressed them down. Geri closed her eyes as she finally got into a groove, feeling the pressure building up inside of her increase. "Flick up, flick up." Mel's voice was hot and heavy in her ear, thick with arousal. She was a little too eager to follow her directions and moved both of her fingers so hard upwards that a moan she didn't know she had in her erupted in response, the sensation feeling so good and unexpected that it rendered her useless. Both of her legs squeezed shut despite Mel's best effort to keep them apart. "No wonder you can't do this. You're so sensitive." Mel remarks in equal parts amazement and understanding. "Let me." Her voice is soft and gentle again and Geri knows she would let her do whatever she wanted to her. She swallows, and after a few minutes they're back in business.

All prior pretenses were gone, Mel wasn't trying to teach her anymore, she was _fucking_ her fast and hard like her life depended on it. Geri's hands were nowhere near her clit, they were grabbing onto the side of the tub or reaching behind her to hold onto the back of Mel's head that was burrowed firmly in her shoulder, her teeth digging into her skin. She almost lost it when Mel growled in between a flick of her hand "Fuck, Geri. You're so tight." She almost lost it when she felt Mel cup her breast and caress her nipple. She almost lost it when she said "Come for me," but she didn't, she held on.

Mel B's whole body was vibrating with each pump of her hand. She was eventually moving so fast that Geri could barely react, bypassing the sensitivity completely. Somewhere in the back of her mind she marveled about how inhumanly good she was at this, and she remembered that she'd probably had girlfriends before. If she was even half as good as Mel was at touching her, she'd be outraged that other people couldn't bring themselves to orgasm too.

"Baby, I'm gonna-" Geri starts, her head moving around wildly. Mel grabbed her with her other hand and held her against her shoulder.

"I'm gonna come."

"Yeah? Yeah? Good girl. You're gonna come for me now huh?" She hears Mel coaxing her and it turns her on even more. 

"I'm gonna-you're making me-oh don't stop baby. Please don't stop. _Oh-_ " Finally Geri shudders, arching her back and feeling every inch of herself explode and then extinguish all at once. She comes all over Mel's hands, and if they weren't in water and she could see for herself, it would be a safe bet that she was a squirter. 

"Oh my GOD." Geri shouts after a few minutes, practically deflating into the water. After they both catch their breath she scootches away from Mel to look at her, who had both hands behind her head and was looking very pleased with herself. "That was fun, yeah? Didn't I tell you?"

Geri marveled at her. She didn't understand how she could be functioning normally and have cognitive thoughts. Then again, she wasn't the one who just orgasmed for the first time.

"Geri," Mel grins and says with a sudden importance, sitting up and leaning into her. "You called me baby." She could already tell that she was never going to live that down.

* * *

Mel gives her a kiss when they both get out of the tub and neither of them know how to talk about it, so they don't. Now more than ever Geri wasn't sure what they were, but she wasn't sure that it even mattered. Mel was her best friend.

Some hours later when they're both fully clothed, Geri finds herself in Mel's room that she shared with Mel C. Her side was unbelievably messy and it kind of bothered her, but she decides against commenting on it because she knew it would probably start a fight. 

They're both lying in her bed at night when Mel tries to broach the subject of their thing-whatever it may be. "Listen, I'm a light sleeper, so whenever you want to touch yourself the way I taught you just try to be quiet when you're next to me, okay? Or go to Emma's room." Geri snorts. She's kidding, but she had a suspicion that Emma swung that way too. Maybe all of them did, honestly. Except for Mel C.

" _Or_ ," Geri supplies, turning to face her friend. "You could just...help me out again. Cause I'm lazy and you're good at it." She couldn't believe that she said those words as soon as they left her mouth but she said them, and she couldn't take them back. She prayed Mel wouldn't be weird about it.

Mel only punches her pillow to make herself more comfortable and says, in the most Mel B-ish way possible, "What are friends for?"


End file.
